Nice to Meet You
by Eirlys Rin
Summary: "Tapi kalau nama, kau pasti punya bukan?"/"EH?"/Hanya perkenalan singkat antara Jun dan Jisoo di bus menuju sekolah mereka/warning: ooc, typos, humor gagal, DLDR / SEVENTEEN JunShua!
Title: Nice to Meet You

Main Cast: SEVENTEEN's Hong Jisoo (Joshua)

SEVENTEEN's Wen Junhui (Jun)

Genre: Romance, Humor /?

Rated: K+

Warning: Saya gatau ini masuk OOC atau ga haha, tapi menurut saya karakter Jun dan Jisoo disini rada OOC, _so if u don't like it u may click back~, typos, yaoi._

Disclaimer: SEVENTEEN © Pledis Entertainment

NTMY © Eirlys Rin

Niatnya ini gamau lebih dari1000 kata saya gatau kenapa jadi begini haha

 _ **HAPPY READING**_

Hong Jisoo bukanlah seorang yang suka mengutuk, kalau kau mau tau.

Tapi kali ini ia ingin sekali mengutuk dan menyumpah serapahi pemuda pemilik marga Jeon yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnya.

Sungguh, bukan tanpa alasan Hong Jisoo yang biasanya kalem, baik, ramah dan suka tersenyum kepada semua makhluk di dunia termasuk kepada semut-semut yang biasa menghiasi tembok rumahnya tiap pagi tiba-tiba berkata kasar.

Itu semua karena si makhluk emo berwajah datar itu itulah alasan kenapa ia harus lari terbirit-birit menuju halte terdekat dari rumahnya saat ini.

Kenapa bisa begitu? Jadi gini, sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi seorang Jeon Wonwoo -si makhluk emo berwajah datar- menjemput Jisoo untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama, tapi pagi ini peraturan sakral itu telah dilanggar seenak jidatnya oleh Wonwoo-itu menurut Jisoo.

Jisoo sedang menikmati sarapan ala Amerika buatan ibunda tercintanya ketika bunyi 'ting' terdengar dari smartphone kesayangannya.

Dengan segera Jisoo membuka smartphonenya untuk melihat pesan yang masuk, entah kenapa hatinya terasa tak enak melihat nama Wonwoo disana.

From: Jeon Wonwoo

Hyung, maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang, tapi aku sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengerjakan tugasku yang belum selesai, kau bisakan berangkat sendiri?

Dan perasaan tak enak yang dirasakan hatinya benar-benar terjadi.

Sontak Jisoo langsung membulatkan matanya dan melirik jam yang tertera di smartphonenya.

6.15

Bagus, ia hanya punya waktu 20 menit untuk sampai ke sekolah. Dan jarak dari rumah dan sekolahnya lumayan jauh.

Jisoo langsung saja menyudahi kegiatan 'mari memakan sarapan amerikanya' -padahal ia baru menggigit rotinya sedikit- dan dengan terburu-buru menyiapkan peralatan sekolahnya dan memakai sepatunya.

" _Eomma,_ aku berangkat dulu yaaa." pamit Jisoo –sedikit berteriak, karena ibunya ada didalam, sambil mengencangkan tali sepatunya, ia akan berlari pagi ini dan ia tak mau kena resiko ia akan terjatuh karena tali sepatunya lepas.

"Kenapa terburu-buru begitu? Tidak bersama Wonwoo?" Ny. Hong kebingungan melihat anaknya sudah berada diluar rumah

"Tidak! Si gila Jeon itu sudah mati." teriak Jisoo dari kejauhan.

Ny. Hong membelakan matanya mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut anak semata wayangnya, Jisoo pasti sudah jarang pergi ke gereja.

 _ **Eirlys Rin**_

'Sialan Jeon Wonwoo memang sialan,' umpatnya dalam hati, tenang saja, sebelum mengumpat, ia meminta maaf dulu kepada tuhannya, iya, Jisoo memang orang yang aneh.

Sebenarnya ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salah Wonwoo, yang seharusnya memberi tahu Jisoo lebih awal. Jisoo harusnya sudah tahu kalau Wonwoo belum menyemputnya hingga jam segitu berarti pemuda itu sudah dipastikan tidak bisa menjemputnya, lagipula Jisoo kan bisa berangkat sendiri, dia kan bukan anak kecil, tapi Jisoo terkadang punya sifat yang egois jadi biarkan saja.

Saat dia sibuk dengan acara 'mengumpati Jeon Wonwoo,' tanpa sadar langkah kakinya sudah mencapai halte bis dekat rumahnya.

Jisoo sangat bersyukur terlepas dari kesialannya yang harus berlari pagi-pagi bus yang ditunggunya sudah datang hanya dalam waktu dua menit, tidak begitu penuh, tapi masih ada orang yang berdiri, untung saja Jisoo masih kedapatan tempat duduk, dan tidak ada lansia yang sedang berdiri jadi ia tak perlu mengalah.

Jisoo menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela bus, mulai memejamkan matanya, ia tak peduli dengan waktu yang terus berjalan selama ia sudah duduk dalam bus, ia juga tak mempedulikan bunyi berisik ketikan handphone dari seorang _ahjussi_ di sebelahnya.

Hingga bis tersebut berhenti di halte kedua yang membuat kelopak mata yang seperti kucing itu terbuka.

Jisoo tak terlalu memperhatikan, karena pasti hanya ada orang yang turun dan naik, hanya hal yang biasa.

Ia meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal akibat lari tanpa pemanasan sebelumnya, ia menggerakan lehernya ke arah kanan dan terlihat kaget saat ia melihat sesuatu yang berada di kanananya, mata kecilnya membulat seperti melihat setan.

THE HELL

Jisoo pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang.

Nyatanya yang dilihat Jisoo bukanlah makhluk yang ditakuti oleh banyak orang melainkan seperti.. seorang pangeran.

Oke, Jisoo memang berlebihan.

Tapi serius, Jisoo tak pernah menganggap seseorang sebagai pangeran sembarangan.

Lelaki yang sedang ia lihat saat ini mirip sekali dengan idola kesayangannya dari negeri seberang sana, Jerry Wen, bedanya Jerry Wen mempunyai satu tahi lalat kecil di hidungnya, sedangkan lelaki itu tak ada. Dan Jerry Wen itu terlihat seperti pangeran di mata Jisoo jadi jangan heran jika Jisoo juga menganggap lelaki itu seperti pangeran.

Saat tadi di halte pertama ia tidak melihat laki-laki ini ada disekelilingnya pasti dia naik di halte kedua.

Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya saat menyadari seseorang tersebut menatapnya balik, dan tanpa Jisoo ketahui, orang tersebut mengeluarkan smirknya.

Eirlys Rin

Bus yang Jisoo tumpangi sedang mendekati halte ketiga, dan sedari tadi Jisoo menahan dirinya agar tidak menengokan kepalanya kekanan, untuk melihat sosok kembaran si Jerry Wen kesayangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja ahjussi yang masih sibuk mengetik itu berdiri, mungkin ia turun di halte ketiga, Jisoo tak terlalu peduli, hingga otaknya menyadari sesuatu.

Jika ahjussi itu turun di halte ketiga, maka kemungkinan besar yang akan menduduki tempat sebelahnya adalah orang itu karena posisinya paling dekat dengan Jisoo.

Dan prediksi Jisoo 100% tepat.

Lelaki tersebut benar-benar duduk sebelahnya, Jisoo mencoba untuk tidak _nervous_ ataupun melakukan hal-hal yang aneh di depan orang itu.

"Maaf." Jisoo berjengit kaget ketika lelaki disebelahnya membuka mulutnya, apakah lelaki ini sadar bahwa sedari tadi Jisoo memperhatikan dirinya?

"Ya?" Jisoo mencoba menetralkan suaranya sebisa mungkin dan mengontrol ekpsresi mukanya saat merespon omongan lelaki itu, untung saja ia berhasil. Sekarang Jisoo bisa melihat jelas mukanya, ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar mirip Jerry Wen.

"Apa kau punya tisu?" Oh hanya minta tisu ternyata, Jisoo sudah merasa takut akan ketahuan, ia segera mengecek seluruh isi tasnya untuk melihat ia sempat bawa tisu atau tidak.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak punya." ucap Jisoo dengan nada menyesal.

"Begitu.. ya," Orang tersebut terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi kalau nama, kau pasti punya bukan?" tanya orang itu sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya.

EH?

EH?

APA KATANYA?

INI MAKSUDNYA…

DIA DIGOMBALI?

SAMA KEMBARANNYA JERRY WEN?

Jisoo pasti benar – benar masih berpimpi.

Dia mencoba untuk mencubit kakinya, sakit, berarti ini kenyataan bukan mimpi.

"EH?" Otaknya yang masih mencerna perkataan orang itu tak tahu harus merespon apa jadi hanya bisa mengeluarkan 2 huruf itu saja.

"Hahahahaha, aku hanya bercanda, tidak perlu sampai kaget begitu." ucap lelaki disamping Jisoo sambil tertawa kencang melihat ekspresi wajah Jisoo yang kelewat kaget, oke lupakan semua perkataan Jisoo yang bilang lelaki ini mirip pangeran dan mirip idolanya, ia hanya seorang lelaki menyebalkan.

Jisoo hanya mengernyit kesal lalu kembali menghadap arah depan, lelaki tersebut menghentikan tawanya kemudian berusaha mengajak Jisoo berbicara lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Namaku Wen Junhui, kau bisa memanggilku Jun, kelas satu jurusan _dance_ di _Pledis High School_ dan kau? Aku yakin kita bersekolah ditempat yang karena seragam kita sama," Lelaki Jun tersebut menyebutkan namanya tanpa ditanya, omong - omong Jisoo takkan sadar bahwa mereka berdua satu sekolah jika lelaki itu tidak memberitahuinya, padahal lelaki ini memakai seragam yang persis sama dengan dirinya.

"Aku Hong Jisoo, kelas dua jurusan vocal dan benar katamu aku bersekolah di _Pledis High School_ juga," Sebenarnya Jisoo masih kesal dengan Jun tapi tidak baik marah lama-lama dengan orang yang baru dikenal.

"Kau sunbaeku?" tanya Jun tak percaya.

"Karena kau kelas satu, dan aku kelas dua, maka ya tentu saja, kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, kau lebih kecil dariku, jadi kupikir kita seumuran."Jisoo kembali mengernyit kesal karena Jun secara tidak langsung menyebut ia pendek tapi Jisoo berpikir positif mungkin yang ia maksud bukan seperti itu.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan mengobrol hingga sampai sekolah mereka, walau kebanyakan Jun yang berbicara, Jisoo tak terbiasa berbicara banyak dengan orang asing yang baru kenal sekalipun Jun mirip sekali dengan idolanya, Jisoo curiga mereka sebenarnya masih saudara karena marga mereka sama, Jun anak yang lumayan menyenangkan, walau terkadang ia sedikit menyebalkan.

Jisoo baru ingat ia sudah hampir terlambat saat melihat anak-anak yang memakai seragam sepertinya berlarian otomatis Jisoo dan Jun yang baru turun dari bus pun ikut berlari, untungnya saja mereka berhasil sampai satu menit sebelum gerbang ditutup

"Jisoo sunbae!" Jisoo baru saja akan menuju ke kelasnya ketika ia mendengar suara Jun memanggil namanya, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau manis." ucap Jun tanpa rasa bersalah sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang mirip sekali dengan idolanya, sampai Jisoo sendiri tidak percaya, lalu berlari ke kelasnya, ia memerah mendengar ucapan Jun.

Jisoo tidak tahu apakah ia harus marah atau berterimakasih kepada Wonwoo yang tidak menjemputnya pagi ini.

THE END

 _ **A/N: SUMPAH INI APA HAHAHA, absurd banget garing banget huhu maafkan aku**_ _ **udah gitu judulnya juga aneh :')**_ _ **, cerita ini inspirasi dari pengalamanku sendiri yang ketemu dedek lucu mirip Jihoon X3 tapi dia ga sampe duduk sebelah aku, maafkan kalau jisoo ataupun junnya dibuat ooc disini, itu semua hanya demi kepentingan cerita**_ _ **trs anggep aja jerry wen dan wen junhui itu org yang beda /? trs knp saya gapake heechul aja yg jadi idolanya jisoo? soalnya kurang nyambung/apa**_ _ **dan lagi ada yang inget saya? /pengen bgt diinget/**_ _ **s**_ _ **aya adalah fanmyeonie dan ada banyak alasan kenapa saya harus mengganti penname ini /gada yang mau tau juga lagi/ trs kemarin aku blg mau buat wonhui gatau kenapa malah jadi junshua haha maafkan sekali lagi, oh iya saya juga mau makasih yang udh ngereview saya di crazy idea kemarin, saya terharu bisa mencapai 28 review cuma buat fiv iseng itu haha, moga junshua juga bisa diterima kayak cheolsoo ya, so review? XD**_


End file.
